heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2014.05.11 - Taking a Sword to Tomorrow
Emma Frost, headmistress of the Academy of tomorrow was having an average day in her school office. She was just finishing up a Skype conversation with a business associate, regarding Frost International. She was sitting behind her desk with a small smile on her face. Emma was dressed professionally in a silver ruffled blouse with a matching white blazer and high waisted wiggle skirt, with silver tall sandals. She looked much too pleased with herself as she clasped her hands together, "And I think that will be fantastic Mr. Gomez." Abigail more commonly known as Agent Brand, SHIELD's Pitbull and the commander of the top-secret SHIELD division known as SWORD (you do have to love governments and their acronyms) was hear with her Guy Friday, someone she brought on to hate her professionally and to make sure that she had someone besides her SHIELD handlers telling her when she was wrong. Doctor Henry Phillip McCoy. Nominal X-Man. The Secretary of Mutant Affairs for the damned government. After working over Emma's secretary for a few minutes, the green haired, sunglassed woman in a black and green SHIELD uniform was ready to go meet with Emma. She hit a button her belt that blocked out the intercom system so Emma wouldn't know they were comint. She then looked at Hank and said, "Okay Doctor McCoy, here is the play. You follow -my- lead, you help me get the information I want. And don't listen to her siren song, rumor has it that her mutant power is more than just turning into a pretty diamond form. She's the daughter of Winston Frost. That means she's very adept at working the system. Got it?" Before recieving a response she charged by the assistant and opened the door, pulling out her badge instantly, "Agent Brand. SHIELD. We need to talk Ms. Frost." Of course the whole 'X-Men' thing is entirely hush hush and hearsay in order to protect the privacy of the school and the team. And given he's tagging along as a member of S.W.OR.D. and Agent Brand's 'Guy Friday' he's currently wearing one of the S.W.O.R.D. styled uniforms rather than a costume or a suit. Though of the two he's not quite entirely sure what is more uncomfortable given his hirsute nature. Whatever Abigail Brand wants Abigail Brand usually gets... plus she's the one in charge so of course Hank is letting her take the lead. Mostly adjusting his unform to try to get it to feel a bit more comfortable and natural. "Stupid uniform.... why do I do these things to myself." And then Hank notices that he's being addressed. "Of course Abi... err, I mean of course." Hank flashes her a bit of a nervous smile and then proceeds to follow her lead. Of course he does lean in and whisper. "You know she might be more receptive to our visit if you didn't start with hello and not the flashing of your badge." Emma quirked a brow as the new arrivals came barging into her office, she however kept her eyes on her laptop, "We will be speaking soon, do schedule lunch." She closed the laptop and made herself more comfortable in her chair, "Dr. McCoy is quite astute, of course. And I do prefer appointments, generally." She laced her fingers together in her hap, "How can I be of assistance?" She looked over to Hank and said, "I've got this McCoy, I've been running ops since I was... a long time. You're the eye candy get used to it." "I don't need an appointment, I'm working for a power way above yours Ms. Frost." She smirked slightly, her sunglasses making it impossible to tell her expression beyond that, "Just answer my questions and we'll be fine." She sat down in front of Emma's desk and said, " You have unregistered alien life forms in this school. Hell, you had a Kree national -teaching- at this school. And don't get me started on the illegal clones, the time travelers and the unregistered super-humans you have. Or the quiet terrorists. The ones that are just around the bend and -you- know who they are!" "Yes... appointments. Well, you know how it is. You're in the neighborhood and all. And you always intend to stop and take a tour of the place and compliment them on their progressive nature. But you're always running late and then it's like... let's just pop in and..." Hank does have a very bad habit of rambling or downright babbling when he gets on a role. Though the glance from Brand has him stumbling over his words when he's referred to as 'Eye Candy' infront of Emma. So he just silences himself and moves to stand behind Brand's chair when she takes a seat. Though of course it's not too long before he's clearing his throat a little bit when Brand starts running down the various concerns she has with the school. Hank puts his hand on Abigail's shoulder and leans down to offer Emma a light smile. "My... it sounds like a typical busy monday operating a school of this sort. But I'm sure what Agent Brand here means to say.... is that there's some potential concerns in some circles about your teaching and student body. And she only wants to be sure everything is kosher. Which I am sure everything is given the clear transparancy that you employ when running this educational establishment." An eyebrow quirk in regards to the 'eye candy' remark. Interesting, well she always did favor the intellectual yet broad shouldered types herself, "Ah." She let out a soft chuckle in regards to the terrorist allegation, "No terrorist is affiliated with this school in any way, as I know how much the 't-word' is such a hot topic." She looked between the pair, ah classic bad cop and good cop. However she wasn't handcuffed to anything and no lawyer was present, likely this was just setting out feelers. Emma let out a soft chuckle, "Of course Dr. McCoy. Yes, some of my student body and the teaching staff are...unusual. But I assure you the students are a threat to no one, it's why I have them here is to assure that they won't be." She smiled and ran finger along the edge of her desk, "I also have Tony Stark, well known avenger as one of the founders of this school and a much loved teacher. I assure you, we do know what we are doing." Brand frowned and said, "Don't expect your connection to Tony Stark to save you here Ms. Frost." This was not a good cop, bad cop dichotomy. This was Agent Brand doing what she did. Emphasized by this: "I'm not playing Bad Cop right now Ms. Frost. I am the Bad Cop. Honestly, I'm literally what SHIELD agents need to go through to prove that they can play the bad cop." Then she went off what she was allowed to ask, "I want your files on Noh-Var, Bart Allen, Carter Hall, Sophie, Phoen, Irma, Celeste and Esme Cuckoo and Yeweseisisel. Give those to me and I'll just make this all disappear. -Unless- you are hiding something Ms. Frost." She lowered her green sunglasses and revealed in addition to the green hair, green eyes, "You're not hiding anything, right... Emma?" "Tony Stark... he's good people. I think I recall running into him at a dinner party. Brave and charming fellow. And quite the business man. One has to admire his heroic pursuits as well... though you'd never catch me flying around in a tin can body suit. It's bad enough that my usual uniforms and business suits arn't exactly designed with the active fur-covered individual in mind." Hank just keeps trying to keep tensions at bay with being his usual charming self. Even if he might end up in the dog house... or the brig on The Peak if he ticks Brand off enough. Though he does know have a knack for not earning too much of her ire... even if he pushes his luck more than enough when it comes to Brand. Hank clears his throat though when Abigail starts demanding files on some of Emma's teachers and students. He knows that's possibly pushing things a bit too far in regard to her jurisdiction. "What Agent Brand here is saying... is if you knew of some potential threat with some member of your school you'd be sure to share whatever you had to ensure the safety of others." In reguards to Brands first two sentences Emma can't help but just let herself laugh softly, "Surely. I do prefer strong women, after all." Emma's eyes looked to the roof as she considered Brand's request, "Noh-Varr no longer is staff, some space venture. So I suggest you chase that lead elsewhere, but if you do placate his ego and he's easy as a kitten to deal with. In regards to my students, their secrecy is my concern." She pulled out the resume to Carter hall, a very impressive one at that. "Dr. Hall is very knowledgeable in his fields, should you acquire his services he'd me most willing to help." Her eyes drifted to Hank, "Doctor, I know /several/ mutant-based fashion designers...also quite regarded in their field...who could be of use to you. I saw one tailor a suit that made Tim Gunn blush, what a day that was." Emma does nod once, "And of course, the second one of my students or staff are potentially a thread I'd make the call most haste. After all I have a whole school to run." Enough messing about, Emma know is digging into Brands thoughts just beyond what's surface and can dig deeper if needed. Brand frowned at Emma as she put the files out. Her mind was rather sealed, but there was... attraction coming out. Attraction for Doctor McCoy. That could be interesting. Agent Brand started to browse through the files and then asked, "This covers your facility. But it doesn't cover your students." She then closed all the files and picked then up, "This isn't good enough, Emma Grace Frost. Known mutant. I need your student files too. I need to know that none of them are a threat on this planet." "You and me both." Hank remarks quietly in reply to Emma's 'Strong Women' comment. Prefering to associate with anyone who's capable of challenging him. Though it does unfortunately often lead him to people that treat him like crap. Hank chuckled just a little bit at the suggestion of having a mutant focused fashion designer have a shot at him. "I don't really want to get any special treatment. But thank you for the generous offer of hooking me up with one of them. After all... hardships builds a man's character." "I doubt we have much to fear from the student body. While I was a bit of a hellion in my youth... I certainly turned out okay. I never blew any of my schools up... about the worst I did was dismantle a bus once when I was a child." Emma shared a quick wink with Hank, at least he was quick on the uptake. "Abigail Brand, SHIELD of some sort. Do you address everyone as such? I know it's intended to be unnerving, but really it's just socially awkward. I rather doubt you like your middle name. I need a warrant before I give student files, darling. Some are here from protection from their own parents, if you catch my drift." She smiled to Hank and continued, "Now that sounds like /quite/ the story, however the youth of my school is much the same. So intelligent and just need a chance to discover themselves and what's appropriate." Brand made a scoffing noise at Hank's remarks. She was trying her best to not show how she felt about the blue Beast in the room. She then replied to Emma, "Look, Ms. Frost. This isn't me being nice. SHIELD is watching you. I am watching you. And honestly, if it were up to me, you'd have a bag on your head, sedatives in your veins and black prison in you future." She tried to wave off Hank. Why did she treat him as her conscience. Hank nervously coughs and tugs on the collar of his uniform. His attempts to lower the tension between the two ladies doesn't seem to be working to well. But then he's also not the one in charge here either... so doesn't want to overstep his position. Hank clears his throat even more when Abigail tells Emma clearly what would be happening if she had the authority to do so. He squeezes Brand's shoulder a bit more firmly to try to reign her in... and then grits his teeth as he's about to say something that might turn her focus from Emam to him. "And here I thought that was something special that you only ever shared with me." A small grin spread across Emma's lips, "Oh a good old fashioned 'kidnapping'? Been there, done that. Quite fun actually." Emma rose from her chair and brushed chunk of her hair behind her ear as she addressed both, "I sympathize with your position, really I do. My school is odd and quite out in the open, much like Xavier's, yet we house all of them human, mutant, alien and everything in between. The second any of them are a danger you'll be seeing a call from me. Now then, I have an appointment I'm a bit late to so I'll have to continue this another time." And with that Brand... annoyed stood up, "Good enough for now. But I still have worries about this school.. Emma." "If my intelligence is good, you have about six months before I start talking to students you don't want me talking to." She started to walk to the door and then she handed all the files to Hank. She added, SHIELD is watching you now, worse than that. SWORD is watching you. That means I'm watching you. And I promise you... my dick isn't as nice to touch as Tony Stark's!" She then gave a look to Hank that said, "We are done here." If Hank wanted to stick around, that was his choice. Hank reaches across Emma's desk and offers his hand to her before they depart. "Thank you for your time. And you know how to reach my offices if you need to contact Agent Brand or myself about anything that might concern you." Hank's handshake is firm if it's accepted, though he nearly chokes to death with Abigail's final sarcastic barb tossed at Emma. It takes him a few moments before he manages to stop coughing and choking on the comment. "Oh my stars and garters." Hank mutters to himself and holds the files close and quickly moves to follow Brand. "Well... that went well." Abigail took off her sunglasses as her and Beast walked out of the headmistress office, "Thank you for that Hank. Honestly. If was just me and her, I'd have burned off her face and called it enhanced interrogation." She and Hank were walking to the exit with those files that Emma freely gave, "You know what bugs me about her, she's disappeared when the Sub-Mariner attacked the Metro Museum. Gone for a week. She's got ties to cloning, aliens, probably really tight with Atlanteans. Her best friends are Lex Luthor, Sebastian Shaw, Charles Xavier and Magneto! Mag-Neat-Oh." She looked back at the Academy of Tomorrow, she meant it no harm. She just wanted to know what was behind that whole thing, "It bug me, Hank. It bugs me a lot." Category:Log